disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest
Disney Sing Along Songs: Be Our Guest is a Disney Sing Along Songs video released on June 19, 1992. Songs #Be Our Guest (Beauty and the Beast) #A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins) #Little Wooden Head (Pinocchio)† #Bella Notte (Lady and the Tramp) #Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day/''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) #Beauty and the Beast (''Beauty and the Beast) #The World's Greatest Criminal Mind (The Great Mouse Detective) #Chim Chim Cher-ee (Mary Poppins) #Once Upon a Dream (Sleeping Beauty) #Be Our Guest Reprise With the Talents of * Julie Andrews as Mary Poppins (archival footage) * Corey Burton as Professor Owl and Bertie Birdbrain (theme song only) * Eddie Carroll as Jiminy Cricket * Patrick Deremer * Laurie Deremer * Karen Dotrice as Jane Banks (archival footage) * Cliff Edwards as Jiminy Cricket (archival footage) * Matthew Garber as Michael Banks (archival footage) * Don Grady * Ginny Grady * Angela Lansbury as Mrs. Potts (archival footage) * The Mellomen as Honeypot Quartet (archival footage) * Gaby Michel * Bambi Moe' * Jerry Orbach as Lumière (archival footage) * Larry Owens * Vincent Price as Ratigan (archival footage) * Dick Van Dyke as Bert (archival footage) * Paul Winchell as Tigger (archival footage) Uncredited * Hermione Baddeley as Ellen (archival footage) * Robby Benson as Beast (archival footage) * Mary Costa as Princess Aurora (archival footage) * George Givot as Tony (archival footage) * Paige O'Hara as Belle (archival footage) * Bradley Pierce as Chip (archival footage) * Christian Rub as Geppetto (archival footage) * Bill Shirley as Prince Phillip (archival footage) * Bill Thompson as Joe (archival footage) Trivia *†"Little Wooden Head" was cut from the 1993 and 1994 print, plus all international releases (Pinocchio was featured on the back cover initially, but later prints replaced him with Pooh), but returns in Colors of the Wind and The Early Years. *In "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind", an entire segment where Bartholomew gets punished for calling Professor Ratigan a rat is removed (likely as much because it was originally a very long segment where there was hardly any singing as because of its Mood Whiplash for the darker), as is a portion earlier on mentioning the drowning of widows and orphans and praising Ratigan for it and another portion featuring a harp solo from Ratigan. *Known as La Bella y el Bestia: Nuestro Huesped in Spanish, released in Spain and the United States. Known as Que Festin in Spain. *Hosted by Jiminy Cricket. *Jiminy shows five fingers when he says "Not time for goodbye yet", but then he shows four fingers while playing his yo-yo before the "Be Our Guest" reprise. Gallery 51PAMWNKNCL.jpg|The 1994 VHS release of Be Our Guest. MUHTSl-Q8OPOgVym7qkItHQ.jpg|The UK VHS release of Be Our Guest. Pila-1214.jpg|The Japanese laserdisc release of Be Our Guest. 71rtaegHxgL.jpg|The Japanese VHS release of Be Our Guest. 71e8KiLItRL.jpg Be Our Guest Sing Along.jpg Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sing Along Songs videos